Lucius Malfoy's march
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: Characters may seem OOC. No flames por favor.


Disclaimer: I only own Rosie. Black Velvet belongs to the wonderful mizgrafitti. The song used is Colonel Hathi's March. I don't own that.

A/N: In another story that mizgrafitti and I are writing, Black Velvet becomes Lucius's wife. Be on the lookout for it.

Rosie Murray approached Malfoy Manor. She looked at the number to make she was at the right place. She was asked to be a Healer for the Death Eaters by a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange. She would have said no but Bellatrix was being nice and Rosie didn't want to make her mad. Rosie had a feeling that making Bellatrix mad would be the last thing she wanted to do.

Rosie went to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a woman with long black hair answered the door. She was very pale.

"Hello." The woman said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rosie Murray." Rosie replied.

"Oh yes, I'm Black Velvet." Black Velvet said with a nod. "Bellatrix told me you were coming." She ushered Rosie inside. "Bella's in the backyard with my husband. Lucius is training the Death Eaters right now."

Rosie hesitated, not knowing where to go. After all, she didn't know her way around the mansion. She looked around and admired the furniture.

Black Velvet noticed Rosie's confused face and said, "Follow me."

Rosie shrugged slightly and followed Black Velvet through the house. The mansion was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

"Your house is huge." Rosie said to Black Velvet.

"It is." Black Velvet agreed. She pushed a door open and said, "Here they are."

Lucius: _Hup two three four_

_Keep it up two three four_

_Hup two three four_

_Keep it up two three four_

_Company sound off!_

Rosie watched the Death Eaters march around the huge backyard. The man that Rosie guessed was Lucius lead the Death Eaters.

Death Eaters: _Ho, the aim of our patrol_

_Is a question rather droll_

_For to march and drill _

_Over field and hill_

The Death Eaters shot sparks into the sky. A mix of red, blue, purple and green exploded in the sky.

Lucius: _Is a military goal!_

Death Eaters: _Is a military goal!_

"What do I do now?" Rosie asked Black Velvet.

"Go join the Death Eaters." Black Velvet told Rosie. "Come along."

Hesitantly, Rosie walked up behind the Death Eaters and approached a boy her age. Black Velvet went up to Lucius's side.

"What are we doing?" Rosie asked him.

"Drilling." The boy said with a roll of his grey eyes. He looked at Rosie and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"

"I'm Rosie Murray." Rosie replied. "Can I join in?"

Draco shrugged and said, "Sure. Just do what I do."

Lucius: _Hup two three four_

_Dress it up two three four_

_Hup two three four_

_Dress it up two three four_

Rosie copied what Draco was doing as he marched around the large yard. Rosie shot sparks into the sky when the Death Eaters did. Rosie noticed a huge fountain the middle of the yard. It was made of marble with angel statues on it. Rosie really liked it.

Death Eaters: _By the ranks or single file_

_Over every London mile_

_Oh we stamp and crush_

_Through the underbrush_

Draco shot a green spark up. Rosie shot up a red spark, red being her favorite color. The other Death Eaters kept marching.

Draco: _In a military style!_

Death Eaters: _In a military style!_

"Halt!" Lucius commanded.

The Death Eaters stopped in their spot. Draco turned to Rosie.

"That means-" Draco started to say.

"I know, stop." Rosie interrupted. "I'm a smart girl."

Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. The Death Eaters stood side by side, rolled their sleeves up to reveal tattoos, and held out his or her wand.

"Roll your left sleeve up." Draco whispered to Rosie. "Hold your wand out too."

Rosie pushed her sleeve up and held out her wand. She did so without making a sound. She wasn't the kind of person to question what she was told to do.

Lucius examined Bellatrix's wand, then her Dark Mark, and handed the wand back.

"Your wand is powerful." Lucius told Bellatrix. "Keep a good hold on it."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She never did like Lucius too much. However, the Dark Lord favored Lucius so Bellatrix put up with him.

Lucius went to the next Death Eater and said, "Keep up the pace, Nott." He continued down the line and looked at Draco.

"Ah son." Lucius said with a smile. "Just do as the Dark Lord asks."

"I will, father." Draco replied.

Lucius smiled again and turned to Rosie. He looked down at Rosie's forearm and a look of confusion dawned on his face.

"Where's your Dark Mark?" Lucius asked. "Did you put make up on it?" He used his sleeve to rub Rosie's forearm. He rubbed a little too hard for Rosie's liking.

Rosie jerked her arm away and said, "Cut that out!"

Lucius was startled and said, "Who are you?" He pointed his wand at Rosie. "Tell me, I don't need spies in this army."

"Lucius, hold it." Bellatrix's voice sounded as she approached. She placed a hand on Rosie's shoulder. "This is Rosie, the Healer I told you and the Lord about."

Lucius looked at Rosie, then at Bellatrix, and said, "I imagined someone a little…" He tried to find the right word. "Older." He finally said.

Rosie quietly asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

"Oh, no." Lucius replied. "It's fine." He turned to Bellatrix. "Will you be keeping an eye on this young girl?"

"You have my word." Bellatrix replied.

"Good." Lucius said. He turned and went to the front of the line.

"Can't he stay off my back?" Bellatrix muttered. She went back to her place.

Draco turned to Rosie and said, "So, where are you from?"

"Forward march." Lucius commanded.

The Death Eaters started to march.

Death Eaters: _Hup two three four_

_Keep it up two three four_

Black Velvet looked over her shoulder and noticed something. When Lucius didn't say anything, she decided to speak up.

"Lucius." Black Velvet spoke up.

"Yes, Velvet?" Lucius replied.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Black Velvet asked. She nodded behind her.

"Nonsense Velvet." Lucius replied. "What could I possibly be forgetting?"

"Oh, I don't know." Black Velvet said sarcastically. "Your wand, the key to the house, Draco and Rosie."

Lucius shot Black Velvet a blank look and asked, "What are you saying?"

"You forgot Rosie and Draco." Black Velvet told him. She rolled her eyes.

"Rosie and Draco?" Lucius repeated. His eyes widened as he figured out what Black Velvet had told him. "Rosie and Draco!"

"After living in America a few years, my father and stepmother moved here to England." Rosie said to Draco.

"I've lived in England my whole life." Draco replied. "Is America nice?"

"Rosie, Draco, keep up." Lucius interrupted. "We have training to do."

"Mr. Malfoy." Rosie spoke up.

Lucius hushed Rosie and said, "We have to be ready for anything and-"

The rest of the Death Eaters crashed into Lucius. Rosie moved out of the way as the Death Eaters stumbled into each other. She crossed her arms as she watched the Death Eaters fell over in a heap.

"I was going to say that you forgot to say halt, Mr. Malfoy." Rosie said, a small smirk playing upon her lips.

Lucius gave out an annoyed sigh.

'I think I'm going to like this girl.' Black Velvet thought to herself.

A/N: I had this idea randomly pop into my head. Be on the lookout for Kidnap the Dumbledore. It should be up soon.

I was going to update this yesterday but my Internet's acting up. I'm posting this at school right now.


End file.
